candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Carlsaga07/Update-Palooza: December 2019
Update-Palooza is my version of introducing new features on Candy Crush Saga. If there had been a surge of updates lately, I'll compile all of them into one blog post. Posts like these are very rare, as I'm only compiling very significant updates. This is to let the people in this wiki be aware of the current events in the game. Currently, this blog is living, meaning it's being updated from the time of its post. Stay tuned for more editions of Update-Palooza! Carlsaga07 10:07, December 7, 2019 (UTC) How are you in this Candy Crush Saga Wiki? Well, there had been a lot of updates lately. Since nobody's doing any action to this, I'm stepping in front of you to deliver these ones. Quit Button in HTML5 A SHOCKING news for you (or maybe not)! It seems someone reported this seven-year "glitch" with regards to the quit button for mobile devices, or HTML5. So, they fixed it, and here's the result: Screenshot_(16).png|First try, no moves made. Score is even 0! Quitbuttonupdate.png|Same level, notice the moves. But the quit button interface is THIS? Insert your reactions here. Now, it's impossible to end a game before your first move without losing a life. To be honest, I have expected this for a long time. However, it also shocked me that this mishap survived for seven years since the HTML5 version was released. On those seven years, nobody reported it, but we took advantage of it, since it allows us to cycle the board over and over again if the game gave us a board that we don't like. Even I took advantage of it, especially super hard levels. (Un)fortunately, while this fixes the glitch, this has made many levels harder, especially variable levels, since cycling a board won't happen anymore without losing a life. If you don't like this update, you're hardly the only one. Cosmic Climb Seriously. Nobody even made a page for this? Well, that's shocking, but I'll make another one later on, especially since this event is really popular and once-in-a-lifetime. So, here is the overview of this event. Cosmicclimb2.png|Interface of Cosmic Climb Cosmicclimb.png|Interface of Cosmic Climb Apparently, Cosmic Climb is an event that it's similar to Denize's Star Dust, but this one is very special since it gives you a chance to customize Tiffi! Wow! Make it past the qualifier round, then the semi-finals, then the big final round. When you're the winner, that's the time when you get to customize Tiffi. Not an advertisement nor a sponsor, but I'm sure that this event is enjoyable for you. I mean, this is like a once-in-a-lifetime experience! So, for more info: People using mobile phones: Click here. I don't know why this is limited for mobile phones only. People using a laptop and a cellphone: Click here. It's not from King.com, but this is also as reliable as that. Things to add? Don't hesitate to comment. If possible, give more evidence so that it will be more reliable. If it's significant, then, in another rare edition of Update-Palooza, it will be featured. I apologize in advance if your suggestion is not featured. Then again, a page in this wiki will be added soon, hopefully. Wrapping up with a wrapped candy, ready to explode! This is your host for Update-Palooza, Carlsaga07, signing off. Carlsaga07 10:07, December 7, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts